In order to cope with a case in which users desire to handle money of different nations, there has conventionally been known a banknote handling apparatus that downloads only money recognition data elements of an intended nation (see, for example, Patent Document 1). When the intended nation is changed into another nation in such a banknote handling apparatus, new money recognition data elements has to be downloaded. In addition, when money recognition data elements of a target intended nation are not stored in an external storage medium, it is necessary to prepare a new external storage medium.
On the other hand, in accordance with the semiconductor technique progress, a storage device becomes smaller in size and grows in capacity. Thus, even a small banknote handling apparatus can include a high-capacity storage device. In order to respond requests of a lot of users, it can be considered that the banknote handling apparatus is made to store a great number of money recognition data elements by using such a storage device. However, in this case, money has to be compared with the great number of money recognition data elements, whereby a processing speed lowers.    Patent Document 1: WO2010/097935